naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonic_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yachiru Kusajishi
Yachiru Kusajishi 'is the lieutenant of the Eleventh Squad in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, under captain Kenpachi Zaraki, as well as the president of the Soul Reaper Women's Association. Background Physical Appearance Yachiru's appearance is that of a very small, young girl with flattened pink hair and holds a cross-bone hair clip on the left side, dark pink eyes and a perpetual blush on her cheeks. She wears the normal Soul Reaper robes and a lieutenant's insignia on her arm. Personality Yachiru is childlike in most aspects - she is small, cheerful, energetic and carefree most of the time. She is often seen latched onto the back of her captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, just over his left shoulder and is somewhat territorial about this position. She can be intimidating at times, especially when annoyed. Yachiru resents being criticized in any way and will often attack the perpetrator. Further reflecting her childlike nature, Yachiru likes to give many people nicknames. For example, she gave Makizo Aramaki the name "Maki-Maki" and later when he reminds her of that name, she finds it funny. She later renames him "mini-mustache". She also calls Ikkaku Madarame "''Baldy". Like Kenpachi, she has no sense of direction, but even so, he relies on her for directions. Yachiru's favorite free-time activity is eating sweets, though she will eat pretty much anything. She attends Captain-Commander Yamamoto's tea sessions, Captain Unohana's ikebana lessons, and also Captain Byakuya Kuchiki's Calligraphy Club, but only to eat up the snacks and cakes served during these occasions and then disappear within moments. Yachiru has occasionally dressed up in a cat costume and caught the koi in Byakuya's pond and released them in Jushiro Ukitake's pond. Yachiru specializes in infiltration, which she uses mostly for mischievous deeds. During Kenpachi's regular afternoon naps, she goes to play around the Seireitei. She has secret tunnels under the Kuchiki house, which she wished to show to Ichigo Kurosaki. Yachiru is the president of the Soul Reaper Women's Association and holds its funds as such, spending it mostly on toys and candy. She stores her "treasures" in her hideout on the Kuchiki grounds. It seems that she uses the whole Association to order the other members around, who are made to do various, mostly childish pranks and other "tasks" to please her. Histroy Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities *'''Auto-Reflexes *'Enhanced Strength': She is strong enough to easily lift Kenpachi, who is almost twice her height and over five times heavier, and leap between buildings while carrying him. *'Enhanced Speed' *'Enhanced Endurance' Intelligence *'Detection and Analysis': Yachiru has displayed some detection and analysis skills with Reiatsu. She detected and found Orihime when the latter was with Aramaki, by noting the similarities between her Reiatsu and that of Ichigo. From this, she deduced that Orihime was a Ryoka. Stealth Expertises *'Infiltration Expert': Yachiru is an expert at infiltration, which she only uses to undertake mischief. Zanjutsu Prowess *'Swordswoman Specialist' Spiritual Power *'High Spiritual Power': She is capable of emitting a great amount of spiritual power when she is angry, which forms into a large, pink, angry cat face. She also seems to be unaffected by her captain's vast spiritual pressure. Despite her childlike appearance and immature personality, Yachiru is apparently quite strong, since she is the current lieutenant of the combat squad within the Soul Society. Grown men have been shown to be afraid of her, and Rangiku Matsumoto was able to scare Ikkaku Madarame by threatening to tell on him to Yachiru if he didn't stop harassing Keigo Asano. Her Reiatsu is pink. Zanpakuto Yachiru's unnamed Zanpakuto is a normal katana with a pink hilt-wrapping, a tsuba shaped-like a five-petal flower, and a purple scabbard. The name and ability of the Zanpakutō are both unknown. Yachiru carries it around with a loose cord, rather than at the sash of her uniform. Her Zanpakuto's scabbard is also unusual in that it has a pair of wheels for transport, which were installed by Ikkaku Madarame, who turns out to be handy with tools, after she continually pestered him to do it. Relationships Family *Kenpachi Zaraki (Adoptive Father and Captain) Friends/Allies *Ikkaku Madarame *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Orihime Inoue *Ichigo Kurosaki *Karin Kurosaki (Close friend) *Byakuya Kuchiki *Renji Abarai *Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Soul Reaper Women's Association **Nanao Ise (Vice-Chairwoman) **Nemu Kurotsuchi **Isane Kotetsu **Kiyone Kotetsu **Rangiku Matsumoto **Momo Hinamori **Rukia Kuchiki **Soi Fon **Yoruichi Shihoin **Retsu Unohana (Executive Chairwoman) *Sakura Haruno *Ino Yamanaka *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit Enemies/Rivals *Owari Otsutsuki *The Kihei *The Red Lotus (Xin Bau's Group) *Sosuke Aizen *Hollows *The Arrancars *The Espada Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Soul Reapers Category:Soul Reaper Lieutenants Category:Eleventh Squad Category:Thirteen Court Guard Squads Category:Team Karakura (Temporarily Members) Category:Lieutenant-class Fighters Category:Bleach Series Characters Category:Balance Type Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters